


Daghter of Brookhaven

by The_faction_known_as_dot_dot_dot



Series: The wartimes [7]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Faction Paradox (Books & Audio), Faction Paradox - Various Authors
Genre: F/F, Post-War Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_faction_known_as_dot_dot_dot/pseuds/The_faction_known_as_dot_dot_dot
Summary: Several years ago everyone forgot Michael Brookhaven. He vanished. His daughter did not. Everyone forgot her. She was left with nothing. This is her story.
Relationships: Justine/Kresta Ve Coglana Shuncucker
Series: The wartimes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122341





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set around the same time as the ‘Time Hunter’ Novellas by Telos and other early Post-War Universe stories.

Several years ago everyone forgot Michael Brookhaven. He vanished. His 10 year old daughter did not. Everyone forgot her. She was left with nothing. Like most forgotten children she was put in to the foster care system. She felt confused lost. While passing from foster home to foster, she started collecting copies of movies by the unknown producer. By her sixteenth year she had collected most of them. From Mason Hotel to Kingdom of the beasts. Only one eluded her. Mujan: the Ghost Kingdom. The last Movie by the Unknown Producer. Around this time she was moved to a new foster familiy. She had hoped the last one woul adopt but she was unsettling, creeping most of her fosters out. This new family where most odd. One of them went around in a long black Victorian morning dress while the other wore what looked like black robes traced with red. It was also the first time she had been fostered by a couple of the same sex. Although the one in the dress insisted they where not romantically involved, she got the strong feeling the the one in the robes disagreed with that.the names of these two odd people where Justine McManus and Kresta Ve Coglana Shuncucker. 


	2. Ruins of an Empire in the outskirts of 2005 Los Angeles

The Daughter of Brookhaven and her new fosters headed to a large house the looted like it had only just been added yet it was also so so very old. The Daughter of Brookhaven knew that it had not been here when she last came this way. It looked to have been ripped out of a terrace. She knew that this building was should not be here. Yet it felt some how familiar. Not visually but as though it had been in her before past. She felt like it was not her home but part of it. The Daughter of Brookhaven Was shown in by Justine. The building was old but comfortable on the inside and also, surprisingly, very British. Clearly her new fosters where well of, if a tad eccentric judging by the fact the everything seemed to be angled to cast as much shadow as possible while still leaving the room brightly lit. She was taken up what felt like one to many flights of stairs for a house if this size, to what would be her room. It was a room of proportions that did not make sense. All the wall where perfectly parallel but they where all of different lengths the walls where made as though the room was square when it was what ever shape it was. ‘Don’t worry we don’t use this part of the house much the dimensions will stabilise sooner or later if you so wish.’ Explains Justine.

‘I like the room like this. It reminds me of something in my childhood or something before that? Yet I can not remember what. Also how dose it do this?’ The Daughter of Brookhaven asked.

‘Well, umm the laws of physics as you know them don’t exactly work in here sometimes due to some thong which I can not really explain. So don’t worry if you wake up on the ceiling.’ Justine tells her.   
‘normal I would be freaked out but for some reason I am not.’ Says a confused Daughter of Brookhaven.  
‘Oh I got you this, I herd you collect these.’ Says Shuncucker, as she pulled out a copy of Mujun: The Ghost Kingdom.

‘thank you, this was the last movie by him. The only one I did not own. Thank you.’ A look of true gratitude crosses the face of The Daughter of Brookhaven.

‘Do you know who wrote them? It was your farther.’   
‘what my farther was the unknown producer? How come I don’t remember him.. wait I don’t remember him at all. Why don’t I remember him? What happened to him? Why don’t I know my name? Who is my mother? Help me?’ Whispers The Daughter of Brookhaven clearly in distress. At this she collapses unconscious. Shuncucker catches her. ‘We don’t remember who we are either.’ Says Justine to no one in particular.


End file.
